A lost Angel's Last Wish
by Lost Darkness
Summary: Garion and co. are back after the Malorean, alls well or so they thought, a new prophecy is found only the journy to fulfill it will be much more dangerous Very cool please read. R
1. Default Chapter

Hey! This is my first David Eddings fanfic and I'm really excited, please read and review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own David Eddings' characters even though if you enter my dreams I do.

*Prologue* 

Since the beginning of time when UL first spun the world out of nothingness, four angels lived together in peace and harmony. Then humans came. Humans drove them from their home and induced insanity on the angels driving them to war with each other. They became known as the Angel of Life, Angel of Death, Angel of Light, and the Angel of Darkness. They caused chaos around the world, fighting everywhere, killing many innocent people. Strangely enough the Angel of Darkness sat out of these battles and watched mournfully as her brothers and sister tried to kill each other, that is until the Gods came. Aldur, Nedra, Issa, Mara, Chamadar, Belar, and Torak came to stop them. The Angels of Life and Death died not many know how. The god, feeling sorry for them, wiped the Angel of Light and Darkness's memories and put them on the earth to live as humans hoping that this incident would never happen again.


	2. The Beginning

Yo for all those who are reading this here's the first chapter it's defiantly longer than the prologue. Hope you all like it, by the way when I got the prologue up I was very excited like now and well actually now I'm kinda a little weird and hyper and sleepy and happy and wide awake all at the same time. Well any way here it is bet you're all excited.

Disclaimer: I sadly am not the owner of the Eddings characters nor am I a Eddings or as good as Eddings so give me a break.

*Chapter 1*

King Belgarion of Riva, Overlord to the West, and the Guardian of the Orb of Aldur sat on his throne wondering if the droning of the Tolnedran Ambassador would ever end. All the ambassadors of Tolnedra seem to bore the young king out of his mind. A servant entered the throne room. 

'What now?' Garion thought annoyed.

"May I present their highnesses Prince Kheldar and Princess Liselle." The servant announced.

Garion sat up as Silk and Velvet walked into the room arm in arm. They went to the dais and bowed/curtsied (I'm sure you can figure out who bowed and who curtsied if you can't there are nice people in white coats that can help you). Garion nodded his head resisting the urge to shout out in joy.

"Your majesty I believe your wife was frantically searching for you she didn't seem too happy." Velvet calmly informed her royal friend.

"Oh dear, thank you your highness.' The Rivan King responded.

The Tolnedran Ambassador having heard of the queen's temper chose this minute to excuse himself not wanting to face the legendary wrath of Ce'nedra, he actually felt sorry for Belgarion. "You need to take care of your wife needs.' He bowed and left.

Silk waited til the ambassador left to speak. "Kail told us you were talking to the Tolnedran Ambassador so we thought we'd save you from death by boredom."

"Oh but we didn't lie about Ce'nedra she's fuming, and I believe Polgara also wants to talk with you."

"Aunt Pol?" Garion's eyes widened, "Who else did you bring?" 

"Oh just Durnik, the twins, Poledra and Belgarath."

Garion winced at the last one.

"What?" Silk asked his young friend.

"Grandfather asked, well told me to see this girl and I accidentally sent her away." Garion explained.

"Accidentally?" Velvet raised an eyebrow.

"Okay I just didn't want to see her."

"Thought so."

"Garion!" a small voice shrieked.

"Uh oh." Garion said.

A small fiery red haired woman stormed into the room her expression resembling a storm.

"Hi honey," Garion said in a small voice.

"Don't 'hi honey' me," Ce'nedra yelled, "How come Aunt Pol, Poledra, Belgarath, Durnik and the twin show up out of nowhere, why didn't you tell me they were coming."

"He just found out." Velvet tried to explain to the angry little queen.

"Velvet? Silk? How are you? Where's Dhelkar?" she asked.

"He's with the twins I believe they're determined to find your kids."

"Oh that's sweet, let's go find them." Ce'nedra said slowly following Velvet out of the room.

Garion sighed.

"Glad that's over?" Silk asked. The sound of heavy footsteps came down the hall.

"No." Garion replied as his grandfather turned the corner. Belgarath looked very calm.

"So, Garion I heard you sent Sarese away." He calmly said.

"Yes" Garion said taking off his crown and started heading to his room to get out of his state robes. Silk went out to find Durnik. Belgarath trailed behind Garion.

"What do you mean yes? It's very important that you make friends with her." Belgarath followed his grandson. 

"Why it's not like there's some hidden continent east of here," Garion had got to his room, he immediately pulled of his fancy robes, "And she's the ambassador."

"Empress's daughter." Belgarath corrected.  

"Whatever, Empress's daughter……"Garion stopped mid sentence realizing what he'd just said as he pulled of some pants.

There came a knock at the door. Garion quickly pulled on his tunic as a servant entered the room and bowed.

"Your majesty there's a young woman to see you."

Garion was just about to say something when his grandfather gave him a sharp look, "Tell her to come back tomorrow."  He instructed ignoring his grandfather.

"I did she told me it was quite important."

Garion sighed, "Send her in."

A beautiful woman with long glossy black hair and bangs that hung over her eyes entered the room. She wore a black skirt and a red peasant dress she looked rather plain.

"Your majesty," she curtsied to Garion then turned to Belgarath and also curtsied, "Ancient one, my name is Tempest, I'm Sarese's younger sister."

Garion nodded stunned by her beauty. Belgarath leaned in and said, "Don't forget you're married."

Garion glared at his grandfather.

"My sister was not at all happy with you for sending her away without even seeing you, I don't mean to be insulting but you almost had a war at hand, but I convinced her not to wage war and here I am she sucker me into doing it."

Garion raised an eyebrow, "What's so bad you have to do here?"

"Sorry I don't like traveling, well I do just not when it's for my mom, and once mom tells me to do something the fun is gone."

"Okay," Garion said, he kind of thought the girl was insane.

"Anyway, I'm here to ask you or rather tell you about a prophecy we recently discovered, it was hidden in a secret locked compartment like somebody didn't want it to be found. It tells about a Staff of the Angels."

"What angels?" Garion asked

"Oh yeah you don't know about them. Back when UL had just made the earth there were four angels, when humans came they changed into the Angels of Life, Death, Light, and Darkness. They went crazy and began to kill innocent people until the gods came to stop them. There's many different stories of what happened after that, the most known is that their dead and the staff can bring them back under one person's control."

"We have a couple of choices at this point, we could've read everyone's mind but that is very tiring and it would take along time. So we decided to come to you for help, we might be able to fulfill the prophecy but I believe it says something about an unknown sacrifice and about the possibility the world might end, whatever that means, the thing that prevents me from using the prophecy is the sacrifice, we'd need you and your friends according to the prophecy and I don't want to risk any of their lives."

"Two things, one what do you mean by we and read minds?" Garion asked trying to sort all this out.

"Oh, I'm sorry I forgot to mention my family and I are sorcerers and sorceress." Tempest explained.

"Ah that explains at least a little bit." Garion said, "Two, why would you even think about not fulfilling a prophecy they hold this world together and out of the hands of evil."

"Did you hear me correctly," Tempest asked, "There is a section where it says either evil will gain control over the world or the world will be destroyed if things go correctly and a certain person is found."

"Yes but if we don't fulfill it do you known what will happen?" Garion asked.

"We won't know who has the power and who wants it." Tempest asked skeptically

"Yes." Garion said, "We won't know when to feel safe or when to be prepared because the prophecies depend on each other."

"Fine if it'll shut you up I'll do it but I never said I liked the idea." Tempest said rubbing her temples.

"What's the Staff of the Angels?" Belgarath asked.

"The staff is supposed to have the power of the Angel of Darkness that is if she's dead, she was the most powerful of them all it also can bring the angels back to life and control them." Tempest wearily explained

"Alright do you know what else the prophecy says?" Belgarath asked

"In other words who has to come?" Garion clarified

"Well it says, the Guide, the Huntress, the Dreadful Bear, the Knight Protector, the Horse Lord, the Man With Two Lives, Polgara, Poledra, you two, me and others but well pick them up in Kansares."

"Alright." Garion confirming understanding.

"We'll have to leave from here and sail east to Kansares." Tempest, "I'll be back in one month."

Garion nodded. Tempest turned and walked out the door. Belgarath looked at his grandson with a look of disappointment. Garion gave him a questioning look.

"Now do you understand why it was important to speak with Sarese?" Garion rolled his eyes, "Don't roll your eyes at me you almost started a war with a continent you've never heard of."

"Sorry." Came a muffled reply as Garion pulled on a doublet.

Belgrath look up at the heavens, 'What did I do to deserve this.' He thought, aloud he said, "Your aunt wants to see you."

"What about?" Garion asked

"I don't know that's why she dragged Durnik and the twins here thought."

"I'm guessing that you're in trouble for dragging Grandmother here." 

Belgarath nodded gravely. Garion silently went to find his aunt while Belgarath went to find his wife to apologize and somehow explain that they had to go to Kansares in a month.

"Aunt Pol? You wanted to see me?" Garion asked as he stood in the doorway of his aunt's room.

A beautiful woman looked up her long black hair swaying with the movement; the white lock seemed to shine bright.

'She's mad' he thought to himself. Luck was not with the young king today. 

"Garion may I inquire why we've received no letters from you since our last visit?" Polgara asked icily.

"Well you see, um . . . ." Garion stumbled for the words.

"Um what." The beautiful sorceress asked.

"I'm sorry Aunt Pol it's just there's been a lot going on." Garion walked over and sat on the bed next to his aunt giving her the full effects of his puppy dog look or at least what he hoped was a puppy dog look.

Polgara smiled and threw her arms around him.

"Aunt Pol." Garion said his fade showing large amounts of seriousness.

"What is it?' Polgara asked. Garion told her about her talk with Tempest and about the new prophecy.

Polgara shook her head you shouldn't have sent this Sarese, I believe your grandfather even informed you of her arrival."

"I know but I was really busy that day." Garion sighed.

Polgara raised an eyebrow. "Well we'd better get everybody who's supposed to come together."

Garion nodded, "I'll send a letter to Barak and have him bring Gredlik from Cherek and Hettar can bring Mandorallen."

Polgara nodded as Garion rose. An arrow shot though the window.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Hee Hee I wrote a cliffhanger hee hee Well that's all folks


End file.
